


The Dragon's New Toy

by perishableprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dragon Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Dragon!Symmetra, Dubious Consent, F/F, Manipulation, Master/Pet, POV Female Character, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishableprincess/pseuds/perishableprincess
Summary: Request I got from my tumblr! Dragon!Symmetra/Reader. Reader is a poor city thief who is forced into sneaking into the dragon's cave.





	The Dragon's New Toy

You swallowed, keeping your footsteps light and airy as you crept through the cave. One of the last of the dragonfolk supposedly guarded a wealthy and fabulous treasure. As an infamous thief, when the guards in your kingdom had finally caught you, you thought you were dead for sure. A brutal, public execution was what you imagined was in store. But in fact, they dragged you throughout the castle and threw you to the ground in front of the king. This was your first time seeing him up close. As the blade touching the nape of your neck pressed in dangerously, you continued to lay prostrate but in such as way as to be able to see the king stare you down.

He glanced up and down, with a dismissive stare, then murmured.

“She’ll do.” 

You were forced back up again and brought hastily to the dungeon, then dumped in a cell. Time seemed to pass, and when your quiet voice whispered to one of the soft faced guards what was to happen to you, he simply responded,

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

More time went by, and without food or drink, most of your time was spent in a haze or being passed out. Finally the guards brought you back to the throne room. The king once again held a disinterested look on his face, like he didn’t care for your drastic change in demeanor and physical appearance. He told you that you were going to go off and steal the sacred treasure from the mysterious cave that a dragonfolk watched over. 

But then again, that story was meant to be a rumor. An old wives tale. Something to scare young kids and thrill them as young adventurers. ...Or so you thought. 

So here you were, creeping through in fear for your life. As you turned another corner, there lay the treasure, piles upon piles of gold and expensive items. Your glance shifted to the bottom right, and along with the riches was a dragonfolk. The drawings you had seen in your storybooks were accurate down to the dark horns on the sides of her face. She lay stomach down, curled up. Puffs of fire came out each time she breathed in and out. Despite being terrified, she was also a creature of beauty. You were drawn to her. As you stared, it dawned on you needed to get the treasure and  _ get out of there _ . 

Slowly but surely, you slid against the opposite wall, daring not to take in a single breath as you creeped along. You got closer, and closer, reaching out to one of the many gold coins-

A sharp burning sensation snapped against your outstretched hand, as well as a loud buzz, similar to an alarm. Immediately a low rumble went off on the other side of the area and as you glanced over, hand still stinging, you saw the dragonfolk slither and rise up to face you.

“An intruder.” She stated, forked tongue slipping in and out as she looked up at down your body, sizing you up. You were no match for this beautiful and terrifying monster. She quickly had you pushed down to the rough cave floor in no time, pressing her claws into your arms menacingly. You cringed as she cut through your skin, blood oozing out of the woods and down your forearms. Her bright yellow irises cut through you as she moved one of her claws up to your face, dragging it down your cheek and adding another cut to your body.

You made no move to fight back or to speak as the demon continued to stare down at you. It was pointless to fight her. Sensing your obedience the dragon leaned back and released your arms. The immediate threat, however, was still there. She stuck her tongue out and cleaned the small bits of blood from her claws.

“Were you expecting a miracle in order to get past me? What a cute little treat.” She moved again, shifting her weight. The unreadable emotion in her gaze turned to something you could clearly understand - lust. The tall demon pressed her weight in between your legs. You sucked in your breath and trembled. She grinned as she moved her hand down again - then quickly sliced your shirt open, your breasts suddenly exposed to the damp air.

“This is for your own good.”

She moved her head down, catching your lips in a painful kiss. You didn’t fight back and simply opened your mouth. The dragonfolk wasted no time in slithering her tongue down, nearly hitting the back of your throat. You found your air supply slowly being cut off, and when you began to feel dizzy you reached up helpless to try to free yourself.

Thankfully she pulled away, and you coughed as your breathing slowly returned to normal.

“Symmetra is my name. I realized my pet needs to know the name of her master.” She- Symmetra, grabbed one of your breasts with surprising softness. While still maintaining eye contact with you, she kneaded it. The sudden gentle attention caught you way off guard, and you stifled a pleasured squeak. The small smirk that was starting to form on her face disappeared, and her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t hide any of your sounds from me, got it?” Too afraid to speak, you held your tongue and froze up.

A sharp pinch to your nipple had you shrieking.

“Well?” Her voice deepened, and for the first time since entering the cave you actually feared death.

“Y-yes..” 

“Yes who?” The pain grew even stronger, and when you glanced down you saw she was digging her nails into your nipple. 

“Y-Yes! M-master!” Almost instantly the pain at your breasts disappeared, replaced with soft and gentle licks at your breasts.

“You’re so good for me, pet, keep it up.” You moaned loudly as she latched onto your nipple, pleasure starting to spread throughout your body. Her positive reactions were encouraging the shame that had been built up during this whole encounter.

One of Symmetra’s hands reached down, and you felt fingers prodding at your covered slit. She smirked against your chest when she felt the wetness staining through your underwear. The dragon let go of your nipple and moved herself back up above you.

“So perfect… just for me.” You blushed at her smiling down at you. She… really thought you were beautiful. She pressed against your clothed pussy and had you squirming again. “Let’s get rid of this silly barrier, shall we?”

She ripped through your underwear with ease, and you’re reminded again just how powerful this dragonfolk really is. And.. you.. belonged to her.

Her fingertip pressed down on your clit softly, eliciting a loud moan from you. She dragged it down to your wet hole. You whined when she withdrew it.

“Now now, don’t be a brat.” Three fingers were suddenly jammed into your soaking pussy, and you helplessly moaned from suddenly being filled.

“Nngh!” She used her free hand to rub at your clit. Her fingers quickly fucking you, the constant massaging of your mound, was all too much, too much happening at once. Your peak was rising, getting closer, you were going to- 

The fingers were gone as fast as they had entered you. You shamelessly mewled in frustration and stared at Symmetra for an explanation.

“You don’t think I would let my little pet be so shameless and wanton, did you?” She used the same hand she was fucking you with to grasp your chin.

“Silly girl… you need to be trained.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you liked this!! as always you can find me on my tumblr (perishableprincess.tumblr.com) where I accept writing requests!


End file.
